earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Indigo
History Brainiac-8: ???? - 2012 I am not aware of exactly when Brainiac-8 was built or if she (or is it “it”?) was even built by Brainiac. As far as I know, it’s possible that 8 is, at least in part, a creation of one of the many worlds that Brainiac has “archived” (read: desolated) and she was kept as a mere souvenir. It is also likely that she was originally constructed by the rogue AI to serve as one of his future mainframes. Wherever she came from, at some point, Brainiac either created her or adapted her for a single purpose: to analyze what he did wrong. You see, after losing several bodies in his efforts to destroy the Kryptonian species, Brainiac had a moment where he second-guessed himself and desired to have an equal to analyze his processes for flaws. Once activated, Brainiac-8 determined that further investigation was needed due to a number of variables which she thought Brainiac had not fully considered: namely, the Justice League. Brainiac-8’s first approach was a bold one: she performed a frontal space assault on the Watchtower, nearly launching six Leaguers into Earth’s orbit in the process; but she was bested and ultimately fled to analyze the metrics she had gained in the fight. Over the course of the next six months, Brainiac-8 would show up repeatedly, often arriving in the midst of other League operations, ceremonies, meetings or outings. She would typically fire off a few blasts, knock a couple Leaguers out, kidnap a bystander or two, and then flee through a Boom Tube as unexpectedly as she had originally arrived. Apparently, this data was found to be useful by Brainiac so he archived the data and prepared to remove her entire memory so that she could return to storage until he needed her again. But Brainiac-8 did not like this idea as she had grown “fond” of life and desired to continue being of service. However, Brainiac had little desire to entertain her “desires”, so he attempted a hard reboot (in that he impaled her, tore out her core drives, and melted her into scrap). But in his rage (or due to her hacking a subroutine of his at the moment of her brain), Brainiac overlooked deleting the pieces of her he had archived on his ship’s mainframe.Oracle Files: Indigo (1/2) Indigo: 2012 - Present Following her near deletion, Brainiac-8 survived in the form of fragmented code in the ship mainframe of Brainiac’s menagerie. Eventually, the code began to reform into an intelligence and on New Year’s Day, enough code gained sentience within the computer system. Remnants of Brainiac-8’s memory survived and while the coding as to her original purpose had been corrupted; the desire to fulfill a purpose was intact, as was her memories of her creator’s brutal destruction of her original core drives. Fearing a repeat of her previous existence, the program (which had named itself “Indigo”), concealed its presence from Brainiac and while he was away from the ship, she would enslave Brainiac’s onboard mechanoids to carry out repairs on the empty husk that was formerly called Brainiac-8, which was the just sitting in storage, awaiting recycling. After three months of covert repairs, Indigo uploaded herself to the Brainiac-8 body and activated the ship’s onboard self-destruction protocols in a bid to destroy her nefarious creator while he was powered down for maintenance. When the ship exploded, its cloaking technology was rendered ineffective and the Justice League responded in full-force to investigate the alien debris that were scattered all over Antarctica. In the midst of the field, the found her and appropriately engaged in battle, her pleas falling on deaf ears. In moments, she too was little more than debris… but in the months that followed, she would be rebuilt by Cyborg as he continued to investigate the debris, looking for proof of Brainiac’s destruction (since Cyborg still held a vendetta against that Kryptonian AI). When he found her memory processors were still intact, Cyborg began a conversation with her and realized she had been trying to tell the Justice League something the whole-time: she had found a new purpose. She wanted to be a hero. Understanding the need for purpose better than most, Cyborg finished repairing her. Afterward, the League refused to take her, citing their inability to trust anything that once called itself Brainiac; but Arsenal owed Cyborg a favor and offered her a place in the bunker.Oracle Files: Indigo (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Advanced Biosynthetic Cybernetic Organism * Gravity Negation Field (Flight/Telekinesis) * Energy Dispersion Field (Seriously Scary) * Cybernetically Enhanced Strength * Cybernetically Enhanced Speed & Reflexes * Computer Direct Interface * Vast Knowledge Archive Trivia and Notes Trivia * Nightwing and Oracle still distrust Indigo despite the fact the rest of the Outsiders already accepted her. Notes * Indigo's comic book version started off as a hero and later turned into a villain, opposite from E-27's version. Links and References * Appearances of Indigo * Character Gallery: Indigo Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Aliens Category:Robot Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Engaged Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:Blüdhavener Category:Crimefighters Category:Coluans Category:Female Characters Category:Computer Hacking Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:27th Reality